Splash
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: After the sea took his mother Adrien's life became an unhappy one. He becomes distant from his brother, lacks any friends, and has a terrible relationship with women. But his luck finally turns around when he meets Marinette a strange but beautiful mute girl from the sea who opens her heart to love again.
1. Chapter 1

**Mon Dieu what's wrong with me? I haven't even finished my other stories and here I am starting another. Don't worry I will finish my others I swear.**

"I got one!" Exclaimed an ten year old boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

"That's wonderful Adrien." Said a beautiful blonde haired woman. "Now reel it in."

The boy excitedly reeled in the line on his fishing pole expecting a big fish to be one the other end but instead it was an old shoe.

"Aw man!" He groaned.

"Oh don't feel bad sweetie, no one does good the first time." The woman said lovingly. "Come on let's eat lunch."

Adrien went to sit with his family at the harbor to have lunch. Adrien, his parents, and his brother Felix would spend every summer at the beach. They did this because this was where his mother grew up and she had a great love of the beach. As a child, she would go swimming, search for seashells, fish, have picnics, feed the sea gulls, and watch the sunset. She did the exact same things with Adrien who loved the beach and the sea as much as she did however he never learned to swim.

"Why don't we all go up to the little island?" His mother suggested.

"I don't know Estelle." Said her husband and Adrien's father. "I'm expecting a call."

"Oh Gabriel you can work when we get home." She said.

"Very well."

After lunch they joined a group of people on a boat that would take them to see some of the little island.

"Hey Felix what are you doing?" Adrien asked.

"I'm seeing the sights." The thirteen year old boy said.

"But you're looking in the wrong direction. The island's over there." Adrien said pointing out to the sea.

"Not that!" He exclaimed. "Those." He pointed to a group of girls in their early teens wearing short skirts.

"I don't get it they're just girls."

"You're so underdeveloped." Felix said. "Can I borrow your ring?"

"Sure." He said giving him the black ring on his finger. "But what for?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He casually walked over to where the girl's were and seemingly dropped the ring right under where one of the girls were standing. "Pardon me ladies I'm just looking for my ring."

He got down on his hands and knees and began "searching" for the ring while looking under their skirts. The girl's didn't suspect a thing because they were too busy talking about fashion.

"Hey Felix! Why are you looking under their skirts?" Adrien called.

"Shhh!"

But it was too late. The air was filled with screaming and the girls began hitting and throwing things at the pervy boy.

"Creep!" One cried.

"Pervert!" Another said.

"Sicko!" The third said.

"What is going on here?" Gabriel asked.

"Those girls are hitting Felix because he looked under their skirts." Adrien said.

"Felix! Again?" Estelle said. "Gabriel talk to him."

Adrien watched as his father angrily pulled his brother along.

"I don't get it Mom." Adrien said to Estelle. "What did he do wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." She giggled. "Well I better have a little talk with Felix."

She hugged him and then went to speak with her husband and older son. Adrien was pretty much free to wonder wherever he wanted to. He went to the side of the boat and looked over the sea. Suddenly he got a glimpse of something in the water. Even though he knew he couldn't swim, he jumped into the sea.

"Adrien!" Estelle screamed.

His family along with everyone else on the boat hurried to the edge and began searching for him. Under water Adrien found himself face to face with a little girl about his age with short dark hair and blue eyes. She wore no shirt but around her neck was a sliver chain which held a sliver oval shaped locket with a ruby in the center. He looked down to where her legs would be but to his surprise all he saw was a pink fish tail. She smiled at him, he smiled back, their hands joined, interlocking fingers. She swam closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Adrien found himself able to breathe underwater now but before anything else could happen his father jumped into the sea and grabbed him.

The minute Gabriel pulled his son away from the girl the boy lost the ability to breathe in the water. He pulled him up to the surface and handed him to his mother who wrapped him in a towel. His father quickly pulled himself up on to the boat.

"Adrien, are you okay? Why would you do that? You know you can't swim." Estelle cried.

"Mom, I saw a mermaid down there." He said.

"Adrien you could've died!" Gabriel shouted.

"But I saw a mermaid. She kissed me and I could breathe underwater."

"Oh Adrien! That's ridiculous!"

"But it's true Dad. I'll prove it, I'll go back in and-"

"You will do no such thing!" He grabbed Adrien by the arm.

"But the mermaid-"

"There is no mermaid! They don't exist! I don't know what you saw but I didn't see anyone down there!" He shouted. "Now listen to me! You cannot swim! You almost drowned! Do you want to die?!"

"I...I.." He stuttered.

"Answer me!"

"Gabriel calm down you're scaring him." Estelle said.

Gabriel saw the tears forming in his son's eyes. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Adrien you are never to do something like that again. Do you understand?"

"Ye..Yes sir."

"I think we should go home." Estelle said quietly.

From a distance, the girl poked her head out from the water and tearfully watched as the boy left with his family. Then she dove back into the sea unnoticed by anyone.

"I'm not lying. I saw her!" Adrien said as his mother tucked him into bed that night. "You believe me right Mom?"

"Well I believe that there are angels in this world who watch over and protect children." She said pulling the blanket over him. "And this mermaid might've been an angel. Sent from heaven to help you."

"Mom do you think Grandma and Grandpa are angels?"

"Yes I do."

"Mom are you gonna die one day like they did?"

"I'm afraid so."

"No! You need to stay with me!"

"Oh honey, nobody lives forever. Sooner or later everyone dies. It's God's will."

"But I don't want you to leave."

"Adrien I will always be with you even if you can't see or hear or touch me. There will come a day when I must move on from this world but I will always watch over you and I will make sure you have someone who loves you just as much as I do."

She kissed his forehead and went to dim the lights.

"Good night my little kitten."

"Good night Mommy."

She closed the door softly and left her son to sleep. As he slept he dreamed of a voice singing to him sweetly. Little did he know that someone was singing to him, outside sitting on a rock in the sea was the little mermaid. She sang to the young boy wishing him good fortune and happiness for all his days. Unfortunately his days would only grow more sad.

That trip would be their last summer there for a long time because a few weeks later Estelle went out sailing with some friends. They got caught in a hurricane and she was thrown overboard, by the time they pulled her out she had drowned. Neither Adrien or his father would ever go to that beach again for the next eight years. During that time the Agreste family became bitter and sad.

When Felix graduated high school he ran off and eloped with his girlfriend Bridgette because his father wanted to send him to military school. They chose to live at the French Rivera. Gabriel had cut off all contact with his oldest son after that and began pressuring his youngest to do better than him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven years later...

Adrien glared at the road as his driver drove through town. His gorgeous green eyes held anger and sadness and his sun gold hair lacked it's usual shine. Summer had started and his father had decided to send him to live with Felix and his wife Bridgette who were now expecting a new baby. He had to live with them because the University his father had chosen for him had closed down for repairs. Adrien now hated the French Rivera, all it did was remind him of how he lost his mother and how his father became cold and uncaring towards him. He had spent everyday of his life either at school or modeling. His father was a famous fashion designer so he decided his handsome son would be a perfect model. He didn't have any friends and women were basically all over him.

Women were a major problem for him. Sure women basically threw themselves at him but most of them were shallow and wanted him for his looks like. Chloe Bourgeois was a girl he had known since childhood and she had a big crush on him but she seemed more like an annoying little sister to him. She was always clinging to him and trying to kiss him. They dated a few times but it didn't work out. He dated a woman named Mirelle who was very nice and sweet but he just didn't feel a connection with her, then there was Aurore like Mirelle she was nice but was very short tempered.

They arrived at noon. He was greeted by his sister in law Bridgette. She had long jet black hair and blue eyes, she was also visibly pregnant. She gave him her best smile and he couldn't help but return it. They took his bags inside after his driver left.

"Hello Adrien." She said. "I'm so glad you'll be staying with us."

"Hi Bridgette." He sighed. "Where's Felix?"

"Last night he went to a party with his friends. He should be back any minute."

Just then a car pulled up accidentally hitting a trash can. Coming out of the car was a twenty-four year old man with light blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes.

"Who put this damn trash can here?!" He said angrily. "I'm alright if anyone is concerned!"

"Felix! Keep your voice down! There are children here!" Bridgette scolded.

"Oh sorry" He walked over to his brother. "Hey Adrien, I haven't seen you in six years you know I imagined you'd still be short guess you got a growth spurt huh?"

Adrien didn't respond.

"So you're not gonna talk to me?"

Still no response.

"You better say something to me or I'll..." He thought for a moment then he scooped Adrien on to his shoulder. "Or I'll throw you into the Sea."

"Felix stop you know he can't swim."

"Then he better talk."

Adrien still refused to speak. Felix did stuff like this all the things time when they were kids and he was always bluffing.

"Okay then, over you go fish bait." He took off running toward the harbor.

"No! No! Put me down Felix! This isn't funny!" He shouted kicking his legs.

"As you wish."

He stopped and put him back on the ground.

"You're such a jerk!" Adrien said pushing him.

"Alright you two knock it off." Bridgette said. "Before I throw both of you into the sea."

They had a guest house set up for him and helped Adrien get unpacked and settled. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and two bedrooms. Felix and Bridgette worked in their own fashion industry for summer clothing so they had a lot of money which explained why they could afford a guest house. For the first week all Adrien did was sit in his room. Finally after getting bored enough, he decided to go for a bike ride through town. Is was one of those small towns with lots of shops and markets where everyone knew each other very well.

Right now everyone seemed to be getting ready for a carnival. Lots of people were building stands and getting rides ready while children were going on and on about how excited they were. Adrien remembered when his mother took him and Felix to the annual carnival they had here. His father never attended because he didn't like carnivals, he said they were too loud and annoying.

He made his way down to the beach and decided to walk around for a little bit. He watched the waves.

"Excuse me!" A voice called.

"Huh? Ahh! Hey!" A microphone was shoved in his face by a girl with audburn hair and glasses next to her was a young man with a camera. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Alya Ceasire, reporter for the super natural, this Nino Lahiffe my camera man and boyfriend. We're here looking for super natural creatures that reside in the ocean."

"Like what?"

"Sea monsters, buried treasure, sea spirits, even mermaids. These things are said to be mythical but I believe that they exist or at least one of them do. So we're going on an expedition of the ocean to look for them."

"Do you believe this?" Adrien asked Nino.

"I don't know man but she's my girlfriend and my boss so I gotta go through with this."

"Tell me sir what are your thoughts on the subject?" Alya asked.

"My thoughts are I don't believe in that stuff." Adrien said annoyed. "And get that camera out of my face."

"Hmmph! Everyone's a critic."

That night he couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and turning. Finally he decided to get some water to ease his nerves. After he finished his drink his ears picked up a familiar sound. It was singing, it was very faint but he could hear it. It was coming from outside, curious he slipped on some clothes, grabbed his bike, and followed the voice. It might've been crazy but for some reason he just had to know where that voice was coming from.

As Adrien followed the voice he was careful not to get to distracted because he was on the highway and one false move could be the end for him. Luckily however there wasn't much traffic at this hour. He stopped by a cliff to hear it better. There weren't any words but the voice beautiful. It sound like an angel, he wasn't sure if it was really there or if he was hearing things. Then a truck drove up, honking his horn.

"Hey move it kid!" The driver shouted.

Adrien tried to move out of the way but the truck was awfully close. He tripped and ended up falling into sea. The water was cool, not freezing cold but cool and clear and very blue. Now Adrien never did learn to swim but at that moment he tried to learn but the first rule about learning to swim was that you had to be calm and Lord help, Adrien was in a panic. He kicked, waved hands, and tried desperately to get back up to the surface but moving around in that panic only made him sink deeper. Eventually he decided to stop and accept that this was how he was gonna die. His last thought before blacking out was of his mother and how he hoped to God that he would be with his mother again.

But apparently the good Lord decided that it wasn't his time yet because just before he could drown a pair of gentle hands grabbed him and carefully pulled up into the surface to breathe then carried him to the shore. Then a pair of delicate lips were softly pressed on to his and it breathed life back into him. He opened his eyes for a brief moment to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him with love and worry. Next time he opened his eyes it was morning and he was lying on the beach.

"I'm alive?" He said.

He didn't know how it was possible but he was relieved that his heart was still beating but his clothes were soggy and his hair was sopping wet. So he went back up, found his bike, and petaled home.


	3. Chapter 3

Felix and Bridgette found Adrien soaked and shivering. They were relieved that he was alright but they were afraid he would get sick so they stopped by Master Fu's house for some herbal tea. Master Fu was a medicine man and a doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Bridgette asked Adrien.

"A little better."

"What on earth were you doing out last night?"

"I...I...I don't know. It was strange, it was like I was being drawn out. I know it's crazy but that's what happened."

"Well no more of that." Felix said. "You could've drowned but by some miracle of God you didn't."

"Here drink this." Fu said handing him a cup.

"Thanks."

"I'm relieved you're fine young man." He said. "But I do wonder what drove you out last night?"

"I'm not sure."

"I see. Bridgette I do believe you're due for another examination today."

"Really? Okay then. Adrien why don't you wait in the back?"

"Alright."

He sat in the other room and sipped his tea. He looked out the window and saw a couple walking down by the shore. They were holding lotus and sakura blossoms then setting them to float on the sea.

"It's for their daughter."

Adrien looked to see Master Fu was in room.

"She was three years old when she contracted a fever, at the time the doctors didn't know how to cure her, she was going to die." Fu explained. "They came to me hoping I could do something, this disease was very strong only a fish or underwater mammal could've pulled through I managed to cure her but I had to use something very special and because of that she swam away. Now every year on her birthday her parents leave those flowers hoping one day she'll swim back home."

"That's very sad."

"It is."

That night Adrien had strange dreams, he dreamed of the sea and the tide. He dreamnt of a pink fish tail and a pair of blue eyes. He had slept late the next morning so it was no surprise when he woke up to find Felix and Bridgette gone shopping for the baby. Adrien read a few books, ate some crossiants for breakfast, and played with the family pets Tikki and Plagg. When he got bored he went to go walk on the beach. The sun was shining bright and the sea seemed to be calm.

Suddenly he spotted something lying by the shore. It was a woman, a naked woman. He blushed when he realized she didn't have any clothes on but luckily she had a long rag covering her legs and lower area and her upper area was covered by her long hair.

"Miss?" He said. "Miss? Are you alright?"

She was lying on her side, he flipped her over. His mind went blank when he saw her face. It was fair and poised like a pearl with cheeks and lips like pink roses. Her hair was the color of the night sky and it shined like moon light. Around her neck was a locket that seemed familiar to him. She moaned and her eyes began to open, they were a gorgeous heavenly blue. This woman was a goddess, an angel, the most beautiful woman he had never seen. When she saw him she smiled and gently reached for his face.

"Um...Are you okay Miss."

She didn't respond, she just looked at him.

"What's your name?"

She still didn't answer.

"Can you speak?"

Nothing. She tried to stand up but she fell back down.

"Here let me help you."

He took off his shirt and covered her with it, then he slid his arm around her back and the other arm under her legs. He lifted her up and carried her back to the house. During the trip she kept burying her face into his neck. Normally this would've made him uncomfortable but for some strange reason he was actually comforted by her. When they got to the house he called the police. They said they would be there in a few minutes.

He found her sitting in the living room. Gazing out the window to watch the sea. Adrien figured she had been injured and that she probably didn't speak any English. She certainly was beautiful, it was so strange the way he felt about her. He had never even met this woman and yet he felt this attraction to her. It wasn't lust, okay maybe lust but it was more like a connection. She appeared to be calm at the moment until Tikki the family dog and Plagg the cat came to investigate the strange new person. She was frightened by the two animals who came to sniff her and tried to back away from them.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Adrien said. "They won't hurt you."

She looked at him then at Plagg and Tikki. Tikki sniffed her as did Plagg once they had a good whiff of her scent Tikki licked her and Plagg nuzzled her. When the police came to interview her she became scared and didn't want to go with them. That is until Adrien agreed to go with them too, she stayed close to him and he protected her.

"Could she be an immigrant? She doesn't speak English." Officer Roger asked Adrien.

"I don't know." He said.

"Franc see if they are any reports on missing people, in the meantime this young lady can stay at the local shelter."

"I don't think she would like that." Adrien said. "I...I think she should stay with me."

"You don't even know her."

"Well neither does anyone at that shelter and besides I think she'd rather be with me."

"Okay. Whatever works for you."

Adrien looked into her frightened blue eyes.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you."


	4. Chapter 4

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Felix and Bridgette had just returned from the doctor and when Adrien told them about his guest Felix wasn't too thrilled. "I'm sorry Adrien but she can't stay."

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Why?! Because we don't know who she is and where she came from!"

"She needs help."

"Then I'll take her to the police station."

"They were gonna have her stay at the shelter and you know how unclean those places are."

"Adrien she could be a killer for all you know."

"Does she look like a killer to you?" Adrien asked pointing over to the mute girl stroking Plagg. "If she leaves I leave too. I don't want her to be alone."

"You just met her today and you act like you've known her forever."

"Felix maybe we should let her stay at least until we contact her family." Bridgette suggested.

"But this...I mean...Ugh! Fine! Sure why not? Let a complete stranger stay here but just so you enough I tried to keep us safe!"

"Felix why don't you go drink your tea? You've had a long day."

He blew in frustration but did as his wife requested.

"You'll have to forgive my husband he's not exactly good at first impressions." Bridgette said to the girl. "But once you get to know him you'll find that he's a big softie underneath."

She just looked at her.

"I don't think she can speak english." Adrien said.

"Hmm...I'll go set up the guest room and tomorrow Felix and I will try to find out where she's from. Adrien you keep an eye on her while we're gone."

"Sure thing." Adrien said.

Bridgette went upstairs to the other guest room to get it ready.

"Looks like you're staying." Adrien said. "Don't worry we'll help you get home."

She only smiled at him then her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry? Here I'll make you something."

He went into the kitchen and started to look for things to cook dinner with not noticing her eyeing the fish tank. She licked her lips and went over to the tank. When Adrien came back to ask her what she would like to eat he caught her putting one of the fish in her mouth.

"Nononono! We do not eat those fish! If you want fish we have some in the fridge but we do not eat the ones in the tank. Those fish are our friends."

He sat her down and began to grill some frozen fish on the stove. He added some seasoning, salt, and lemon to give it some flavor and served it to her on a plate.

"Hope you like it."

She took a piece of the fish, sniffed it, then put in her mouth. Before he knew she was shoving the whole thing into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"You sure are hungry." He noticed.

Once she finished eating she yawned.

"Are you tired? Bridgette should have the guest room ready by now."

He showed her to her bedroom. She found one of Bridgette's night dresses waiting for her, Bridgette helped her get dressed into it and unmade her bed.

"There we go now if you need anything just give a shout." She left the room and went down the hall. The girl looked down at the night dress and around the room then she went over to the bed and jumped on to it. She was surprised by how soft and bouncy it was, she smiled and snuggled deeper into it.

"Glad you're comfortable." Adrien told her. "I don't know if you can understand what I'm saying but I really hope that you're comfortable here and don't worry we'll find out where your from and-"

But he was silenced by her pulling him to her lips to give him a passionate kiss. She kissed him as if he was her lover who she thought had died only to come back alive and well. He was surprised by her how familiar she was with him and was surprised by how he felt about this. Normally when girls did stuff to him like this he was usually creeped out, disgusted, or even scared but at the moment he felt content and warm. Like he had known this woman forever and had been harboring a secret love for her and at this moment she finally returned his feelings. All too soon she parted from him.

"Wow..." He said. "Um...I guess where ever you're from that's how you say thank you huh?"

She just looked at him smiling.

"Well I hope you sleep well and uh...uh...uh...Good-goodnight."

He shut the door to her room and went to his feeling rather flushed and nervous. The next morning Felix and Bridgette went to investigate missing people at the police station, before leaving Bridgette left one of her outfits for the woman to wear. They were a little big on her but they would do. Adrien decided to go into town and look into immigration hoping he could find out just where she came from.

"Okay I will be back as soon as I can." Adrien told her. "In the meantime just stay here, eat whatever you want in the fridge, and I'll leave the TV on so you're not bored all day also here's my card so if you need to pay for a long distance phone call you can."

He sat her down in the living room, turned on the television, then slipped on his jacket and left. The young woman was quite impressed with the information the television had to offer. As she watched the programs she began to obtain knowledge on human language, culture, and about this strange place known as the mall. According to the commercial a woman is not a real woman unless she wears ca dress from 'Marie's'. With this knowledge she took Adrien's card, hailed a vehicle known as a taxi and had it take her to the mall. She was surprised by the huge selection of clothes and dresses at various stores.

"Can I help you Miss?" A female employee asked.

"Ye-Yes." She said.

"Okay then I'll show the cheapest yet fashionable clothes we have."

At that moment she was introduced to the world of shopping. As for Adrien he had no luck because there were no records of any recent immigrants moving in and none who fit her description. He went back to the house and found that she was gone. He went over to their neighbors and knocked on the door.

"Sorry to bother you but did you see a young woman leave the house earlier today. She was petite, had long dark hair, and was wearing clothes that were a little too big for her."

"Yeah she hailed a taxi and I think she mentioned something about going to the mall."

"The mall? Okay thanks!" He quickly ran to the sidewalk and chased down the nearest taxi. "Yo! Hey! Taxi! Hey taxi! Wait! Pull over! It's an emergency! I lost a girl!"


End file.
